Shine Dance
Shine Dance (w moim tłumaczeniu z ang. Tańczący Blask ) — starsza siostra Blask Dance. Interesuje się fotografowaniem. Często się opiekuje się Blask Dance przy okazji też Card Gallery. Powstanie Shine powstała na podstawie postaci z serialu My Little Pony Przyjaźń to Magia ''czyli ''Rainbow Dash. Zbyt spokrewnionych rzeczy, nie posiada Shine Dance. Głównie kolor został ściągnięty od Rainbow. Telefon, róg, firma Apple, fryzura i ogon, został stworzony przy pomocy młodszej siostry wraz ze mną. Imię Jak można zauważyć, Shine ma spokrewniony początek od jej mamy: Shine Over. ''Końcówka 'Dance 'została natomiast spokrewniona przez jej młodszą siostrę ''Blask '''Dance. 'Ten początek (''gdy się narodziła) został nazwany przez matkę ( no bo ma Shine w swoim imieniu matka ) Za to końcówkę tata. Na świecie wtedy nie było Blask Dance. ''Po na rodzinach Shine Dance nazwała ją właśnie Blask i dodała ''Dance. ''Ogółem nazwałam to, że jej imię jest spokrewnione rodzinnie. '''Plany usunięcia' W osobie drugiej Autora artykułu Blask Dance, miała plan usunięcia artykułu właśnie o Blask. Bardziej się podobało jej Shine Dance, i miała nawet pomysł, co zrobić z tym fantem. Ciężko było przekonać ją by nie usuwała. Siostra prosiła i prosiła by nie usuwać. Autorka nie wiedziała co zrobić, nagle narodził się w jej głowie plan by imiona były spokrewnione z matką i ojcem, a także z Blask. Do tej katastrofy usunięcia, całe szczęście nie doszło. Nie dawno był przypis o tym, że nazwy rodziców zostały wymyślone na "poczekanie" ale autorka zmieniła swe plany. Zainteresowanie Dzieciństwo Jako mały kucyk Shine, bardzo lubiła przyrodę. Chętnie chodziła na zajęcia pozalekcyjne na temat fotografii, a także przyrody. Wiele umiała, była uzdolnioną uczennicą w podstawówce. Miała same wyróżnienia. Kochała się uczyć. Gdy miała wolną chwilę, wychodziła na łona natury i obserwowała motyle ('' opowiadam to jak była wiosna i było słonecznie'' ) a także wiele innych przedmiotów i zwierząt przyrodniczych. Urodziny W jej dziewiąte urodziny, dostała swój wymarzony prezent czyli aparat do robienia zdjęć. Na początek zjadła pyszny tort i wybiegła za nim nie było zimno i ciemno, na podwórko by zrobić cudne zdjęcia, które pokaże swojej rodzinie. Czasem była zasmucona tym, że zwierzak płochliwy uciekł od niej, no ale od czego ma się internet? Zrobiła małemu pajączku zdjęcie, gąsienicy, czterolistnej koniczynie i wielu innym przedmiotom. Studia Kierunek studiów wybrała fotograficzny. Z chęcią poszłaby na przyrodniczy, by być nauczycielem przyrody, ale fotografowanie to jej wcześniejsze hobby od przyrody. Spotykając wiele osób, które z chęcią się uczyły i zaprzyjaźniały, nie zbytnio wiedziały o co chodzi w pytaniach i zadaniach zadawanych przez pana Mirror. Z wielką wiedzą Shine z chęcią ich nauczyła. Wszystkie zdały kierunek i mogły być fotografami ('' na kierunek fotografii mogły chodzić same klacze ) '''Dorosłość czyli aktualny czas' W tym wieku Shine Dance ma wiele zainteresowań np. Pisanie, malowanie itp. ale wciąż pamięta o fotografii i przyrodzie. Ciągle dowiaduje się czegoś nowego od jej taty, gdyż tata jej kocha fotografię, za to jej małżonek Stev uwielbia ponad wszystko przyrodę. Moc Ogień Shine Dance jest bardzo czułym ('' no nie zawsze ) i gorącym kucykiem. Odkryła w dorosłości swoją niezwykłą moc, czyli moc ognia. Mogła opanować każdy duży i mały ogień. Nazywano ją strażakiem. ~''Sekcja w budowie. Relacje Stev Jest to jej mąż. Kocha go ponad wszystko. Z chęcią by spędziła z nim czas, kiedy tylko by chciała, ale niestety on pracuje i nie ma jak. Rodzice Shine Over: To jej mama, i wobec niej jest bardzo uprzejma. Gdyż Shine poszukuje pracy, częściej pomaga jej w obowiązkach domowych takich jak sprzątanie itp. Gdy mama miewa smutne dni, radośnie ją pocieszy. Blask Sticker: Jej tata aktualnie nie pracuje ( no może pracuje '') głównie zajmuje się pisaniem, za co dostaje honoraria i nagrody za najlepszą opowieść. Uwielbia fotografię i często pomaga Shine w odkrywaniu nowych informacji na temat. '''Rodzeństwo' Blask Dance ': Jest to uprzejma siostra. Shine lubi pomagać jej w biologii i j.ang, a także W-F ( możecie się zastanawiać jak '') Po prostu, daje jej rady, trenuje ją odpowiednio dwa/trzy razy dziennie. Kocha swoją młodszą siostrzyczkę ponad wszystko ( ''oprócz małżonka i rodziców '') Uwielbia z nią się bawić, gdy obie mają wolny czas. '''Pozostali Card Gallery: Wygląd Jest to niebieski jednorożec. Kucyk ma piękne falowane, koloru kremowego włosy, a także ciemno kremowy ogon. Na boku ma ala kamerę ( w sensie, gdy się mówi Trzy cztery i...AKCJA! ) Można zauważyć w pozie, że trzyma telefon/tablet od firmy Apple. Cechy Pozytywne Dobroć: Jest to okropnie przyjazny kucyk z Shine Dance. Wobec innych jest bardzo przyjazna i czasami nie co cicha ( te wymaganie jest potrzebne do obserwowania natury '') Bardzo lubi zawierać nowe i ciekawe przyjaźnie z innymi mieszkańcami miasta. '''Negatywne' Shine Dance nie jest bardziej negatywnym kucykiem. Owszem zdarzają się takie okropne uczynki, ale przeprasza i czuje się winna za to co zrobiła. Ciekawostka: * Ma taki sam znaczek jak Comet Tail, jednak nie mieli okazji się poznać. Galeria Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Jednorożce